The Secret Sakura
by BlackRoseAki22
Summary: Sasuke meet a girl when he was around 5 and he gave her a pendent but this pendent isn't any normal pendent.13 years later Saskue is betrothed what will the girl who has the pendent do when she knows he has no memory off her and what happened in the past?
1. The Sakura Tree

**The Secret Sakura**

**Chapter 1: The Sakura Tree**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :'(unfortunately)**

**By BlackRoseAki22**

"Matte Sasu-chan" a young girl no older then five called out to a young boy around the same age. She blew a piece of her hair away that had made its way to the front of her face. She pouted while looking into the young boys deep onyx eyes. The girl huffed as the boy had a huge smirk on his face.

"Sasu-chan don't run so fast, you know I can't run as quick as you!" she pouted again and huffed before looking away from the young boy.

"Come on, don't be such a baby! You'll love what I have to show you come on." the young boy she called Sasu shouted back to the young girl.

"I'm not a baby" the girl mumbled so only she could hear it. As they reached the top of the hill the young girl stopped in her tracks. "This is….."The wind picked up and cherry blossom petals blew into the young girls face.

"You like it?" Sasu questioned her with a smirk plastered across his face with pride.

"This is…Beautiful" the young girl said as she ran towards Sasu and gave him a hug.

Sasu smirk grow bigger. "I never knew you had a Sakura Tree" the girl exclaimed while getting a hold of Sasu's hand and holding it.

"Well.. you do now" Sasu muttered as he turned his head to hide the fact he was blushing.

"This is for you" Sasu blurted out handing her a necklace with a weird looking pendant in the shape of the third Sharingan stage which was red with a black chain and the background was silver. "It's called the Sharingan" he said still hiding his blush, "the pendant that is." "This necklace is really special, promise me you want lose it!" Sasu said.

"I promise Sasu-chan" the girl said.

The young girl stared at it and the Sharingan and seemed to be staring back. She looked back up only to find that she was surrounded by darkness.

…

"**Sasu-chan why is it so dark?"**

…

"**SASU-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU"**

**SASU…**

"**DON'T LEAVE ME…"**

"**Sasuke" she whispered as she cried.**

_She had the same dream every night after that day**…**_

_**The emptiness and the darkness was all that was left in her heart!**_

_He was her_ **only**_ hope. Her **only** salvation**…**_

_**Yet he was her worst nightmare!**_

_She wanted to forget she really did**…**_

_**But… you never really forget your first love**_

_**No matter how hard you may try...!**_

**_A/N_-Hope you like my fist FanFic PLEASE R&R tell me what you think. I know it's very short but I'm working on the 2nd chapter as we speak. **


	2. Cherry Killer

**The Secret Sakura**

**Chapter 2: Cherry Killer**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :'(unfortunately)**

**By BlackkRoseAki22**

**Note: **_italic is character thoughts/flashbacks_

**_Bold italic is characters inners _**

**(A/N: PLEASE REVIEW)**

Haruno Sakura walked down the hallway of her school while all the students stepped out of her way. She wore a black hoodie printed with a skull cherry **(A/N: there is a picture of it on my profile)** and crossbones on the back. She had the hood up, covering her face and dark blue jeans with a chain on the right side. Some people watched in fear as she walked towards them.

"Who is that girl?" A brunette asked her group of friends who were still staring at Sakura. Her friends looked at her with shock written on their faces.

"You don't know?" Her friend stated. "That's Haruno Sakura, you know, C.K," she whispered.

"Would I be asking if I knew?" The brunette whispered loudly.

Her friend's eye twitched and gritted her teeth in anger "She's the bloody Cherry Killer!" She shouted. The whole corridor when silent and Sakura stopped in her tracks.

Sakura raised her head slightly just enough to see that evil smug smirk plastered on her face. She walked past the brunette girl and her friend and whispered something so only they could hear. The girls trembled and their eyes widened in shock and terror.

Sakura walked into her home room to find no one had arrived yet. Then she went to sit in her usual seat at the back left hand corner, by the window. She took out her ipod, blasting Liar by ONE OK ROCK.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of her favorite rock band blasting through her Dr Dre headphones. Although she was listening to her music very loudly, she could hear the rest of the class coming in. Sakura opened her eyes to look at the seat next to her. No one was there. _Perfect_. After what seemed like ages, Sakura saw her homeroom teacher, Kakashi-sensei, enter the room. He placed his orange (and in her mind, the most perverted) book down onto his desk and turned to look at his class.

"Sorry I'm late. You see, I had to help my neighbour give birth, and so I wen-"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted as he stood on his desk, pointing at Kakashi-sensei. Sakura ignored the commotion and stared outside the window, sighing in the process. _Nothing out of the ordinary there_, she thought.

"Ok class. As you all know we have a new student joining us today," Kakashi said, in a monotone voice. "He's just moved here from America, but he used to live in Japan," he said reading the slip in his hand.

A knock came from the door.

"Come in," Kakashi spoke. Everyone leaned forward, the door opened, and _he_ walked in.

Sakura was supposed to be staring out the window, but she found herself looking at the new student. His onyx orbs were emotionless, staring at nothing. His skin was pale and flawless. His hair was a midnight blue, shiny under the classroom's light. It was spiked up at the back, defying gravity like Kakashi-sensei's hair. His bangs slightly covered part of his eye, giving him a mysterious look. He was clad in the school's uniform, the top two buttons of his shirt open. He held his bag behind his back, standing in a lazy fashion.

"Please introduce yourself," Kakashi said, as he took out his orange icha icha paradise book and sat on the corner of his desk. Sakura looked at the boy, memories flooded her mind. All the pain and anger. _No, why, why now, why did you…_ "My name is Uchiha Sas-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed as she punched the window with her bare fist. Her jaw was clenched and her head was raised slightly. _Why did you come back? _Her hand was now by her side once more, but blood trickled down her arm to the floor. In a split second she took hold of the edge of the window sill.

"Sakura don't…" Kakashi said as she swung her legs over the edge and jumped out the second floor window that she just broke. The whole room was silent. Kakashi sighed. _She needs to go see a therapist._ "Uchiha, please finish introducing yourself and then take a seat. For the rest of you, you have a free study period," Kakashi said as he walked out the door still reading his novel. _I should tell Tsunade about what happened! Things never change with that girl__ Kakashi sighed.__ She never __ceases__to amaze me._

Sakura ran to her favourite spot in the school grounds; an empty old PE shed. She went inside and sat on top of a table and took out her first aid kit in her bag. She pulled out the shards of glass that were in her hand. _Why did you come back…? _Sakura thought, as she wrapped her hand in a bandage. She opened her bag and put the first aid kit back and took out a book, opening it and revealing a picture in the middle. Tears streamed down her face, the picture looked as if it had been crumpled and ripped, as it had tape in the middle. _Miko-san how…what should I do? _The wind whistled through the storage room. She wiped her eyes with her overgrown hoodie and put the photo away then took hold of the necklace around her neck which was barely noticeable, _Sasu-chan_.

**Back in the Class **

"I can't believe **that Sakura girl** would talk to you like that, Sasuke-kun!" Karin squealed as she slammed her hands on Sasuke's desk and leaned forward. A bit too forward.

Sakura walked down the hallway towards her homeroom. "Sakura is such a crazy bitch." Said girl stopped in front of her homeroom door, listening to the conversation. "I mean, who in there right mind would punch the window and jump out of it, just after shouting at _my _fiancé." Sakura had enough, and slammed the door open. Karin jumped back, shocked to see Sakura already. "Sa-Sakura! W-Why are you back so early?" Karin stuttered.

"'Cause Tsunade would come looking for me." Sakura replied, staring at Sasuke. He stared back, wondering who she was. He would ask Naruto later **(A/N: since he knew the dobe from childhood. He doesn't even know why he became friends with him in the first place.)**

The bell rang, signalling the warning bell for the second period. Sakura picked up her bag and left to go to her locker, Sasuke was still watching her. He walked towards Naruto "Hn, dobe" Sasuke said, as he and Naruto walk out.

"Yo Teme, long time no see," Naruto said with a grin on his face, in which Sasuke replied with his simple 'hn'.

Sakura came up to her locker and opened it, taking out her music book along with her books for her next lesson. She saw Sasuke and Naruto coming up to the lockers so she hid her face behind the locker door.

"What do you have?" Naruto asked as he came up to his locker.

"Free Period, you Dobe?" Sasuke said, opening his locker and putting his bag in.

"I have art with Hina-chan," Naruto stated with the biggest grin on his face. Sasuke stared at him with a confused face. "Hinata-chan. Duh, baka."

"Hn, is she your girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, smirking. He never thought that Naruto would go out with the Hyuuga, let alone get one to stay in a relationship with him. Naruto blushed madly and looked away.

"Maybe…" Naruto whispered.

"Hn," Sasuke said hearing what the blonde whispered. "Hey dobe…" Sasuke says unsure of how to ask this childhood friend.

"What?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"What's that girl's name?" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, _Is he talking about Sakura? _"What girl?" Naruto asked knowing who Sasuke was talking about.

"You know, the one that jumped out the window?" Sasuke said closing his locker.

Sakura froze…_he's asking about me, why?...this could be bad especially 'cause it's Naruto he's talking to. _"Oh, you mean the girl with the pink hair?" Sasuke nodded.

"That's Haruno Sakura." Naruto informed him. _Shit. _**_Just let Naruto screw things up for ya. _**She slammed her locker shut.

"Keep your noses out of my business." Sakura said coldly, as she glared at the two. They stared back at her, dumbfounded. The bell went and she left going towards the Music rooms.

**¬_¬Music Room¬_¬**

Sakura walked into the music room, chucked her bag in the corner of the room. She walked over to her music locker and opened it. She grabbed her black Manson MB-1 **(A/N: She has a free period and she loves her music.)**, walked towards the small stage and plugged the guitar into the amp. She put a backing track on and starting playing to Lair by ONE OK ROCK and starting sing along to it as well.

Sasuke walked down the corridor and heard music from one of the music rooms and was about to open the door when he saw who was playing and singing. He watched as she rocked the stage. _I don't know what it is but I feel like I know her from somewhere, but where….__ He though but _the song came to an abrupt end as someone clapped their hands out of nowhere.

"So you** can** play and sing a little," Karin sneered at Sakura as she put her guitar in her locker.

Sakura gave Karin a death glare. "Maybe if you cleaned the wax out of your ears more often then you would be able to hear properly," she said, while taking her music folder out which had music lyrics and chords in it.

"I think you'll find my ears are perfectly clean thanks to Sasuke," **(A/N: I think I just made my self throw up)** Karin stated as if proud of this (gross) fact.

"Oh, so it's not the wax that's clogging your ears it's the saliva from someone mouth, no wonder you can't hear," Sakura said cringing at the thought as she put the folder bag in her bag that was on the floor.

Sasuke was still watching them through the crack in the door. **Since****_ when did you lick her ear out that's just gross man!_** Sasuke's inner self said, shaking his head feeling disgraced. _When did you get back and I didn't lick her ear ou_t! Sasuke said in his defence still silencing in on Sakura and Karin argument.

"You're just jealous 'cause Sasuke's dad never approved of you to hooking up," Karin said with the biggest smirk on her face. Sakura froze,_ She knows… How? _

"Too bad his stupid mother liked you!" Karin stated, smirking that she had hit a nerve.

Sakura had her back turned to Karin, trembling. "Awwww poor little Sakura crying," Karin said in a childish voice.

"Don't you ever…. EVER say anything BAD ABOUT MIKOTO-CHAN LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Sakura shouted in a menacing tone as she turned around and slapped Karin who was now on the floor because of the force of the slap.

Karin was on the floor holding her now red cheek, "You don't know anything about her," Sakura said in a quiet voice, looking away from Karin who was still on the floor in shock.

_How does she know my mother? _Sasuke pondered

"That maybe true but I know everything about you and the Uchihas," Karin said as she got off the ground finally snapping out of her shock. "So stay out of Sasuke's way," Karin said in a commanding stern voice. Sakura just stood there motionless eyes not letting off from the floor.

"I….what makes you think I want to be in Sasuke's life," Sakura bit her lip drawing blood from it. _I can't be in his life, not after what I put him through… _

**_Back to Sasuke_**

_What is Karin talking about? What does she know? That I don't….Do I know Sakura? Sakura…_

"_Sasuke-kun,"_ a sweet voice echoed through Sasuke's mind. _"Matte."_ He could so vividly see a small hand reaching out to him as the smell of strawberries filled his nose.

His head suddenly felt heavy as if someone had dropped 10kilos of bricks on him. He back away from the door, their voices became muffled as his back hit the wall. He slid down the wall, head in his hands as he could hear his heart racing in his head as it pounded.

"_Let go of me I don't want to go!"_ Sasuke could see his 12 year old self so clearly. His dad had him over his shoulder carrying him towards the car while Sasuke was kicking and screaming for his father to let him go. Sasuke's head was spinning. W_hat is this!_ He rushed towards the car door. _"Sasu-chan otanjoubi omedetou," _a little girl said, holding a dark blue bag out a bag looking at Sasuke who was still on his dads shoulder.

His dad tumbled for the car handle, avoiding the girls gaze. Finally managing to open the car door he threw him in the back seat where Itachi was also sitting. Sasuke could see his lips move but could hear nothing. Fugaku slammed the door looking into the girl's eyes, staring down at her. _"Whore,"_ he spoke out bitterly under his breath, his dark, blue bag seemed to slip out the girl's hand in slow motion as it trembled lightly, his father's words seemed vague but echoed in his mind lightly.

Sasuke stared out the back window; he could see himself screaming someone's name and banging on the window while Itachi was trying to hold him back. He could see the girl running towards the car in her torn up white dress, tears streaming down her face.

He could see his 12 year old self staring into her eyes as if he knew something was wrong as if something inside him was stirring. He saw her lips move; she seemed to be screaming out to him in desperation. He read them.

"_No, look out!"_

His 12 year old self looked forward…

Black. Everything was black, except he could hear her voice as it rang through his thoughts, his mind black out for what felt like a split second.

…**..**

Sasuke woke up in the infirmary, unknown to how he got there. "You're finally awake, I'm glad to see you're alright," Shizune spoke to a now sitting up Sasuke.

"What happened?" A confused Sasuke asked trying to get up but his head was still spinning slightly.

"I'm not to sure but Sakura carried you to the infirmary. She was frantic might I add," Shizune said looking up from her clip board. "She said she found you leaning against the wall near the music room. I suggest you take it easy for now."

"Sakura brought me here?" Sasuke asked putting his hand to his head as he still felt slightly dizzy. _What the hell happened to me! Did that really happen or was it just a dream? Anyway I have to thank Sakura._

"I've never seen Sakura so worried in my life. I thought she came 'cause she got herself into another fight! She certainly looked like it though." Shizune said adding a small laugh at the end.

"Hn, what period is it?" Sasuke asked in his mono tone voice he always used.

"I believe 3rd period has just started so it's best you go now that you're feeling better," Shizune looked at Sasuke and smiled as she walked him to the door.

**1 Month Later**

"Okay my wonderful youthful students! This term, as you all know, we will be learning and mastering different types of martial arts." Gai-sensei said as he looked at the register to see what students he had. Sakura was standing at the far back, staring into the clear blue sky, her eyes where a dull shade of green but seemed to be distant as if she were on another planet.

Gai-sensei babbled on about youth and what types of martial arts they would be learning and so on, however Sakura was not listening, she never did.

"It's going to rain," she said monotonously, thinking aloud.

Gai-sensei stared at Sakura as if she were deluded

"Rain! You must be crazy! Look at the clear sky, are you blind?" Karin turned, flipping her hair in Sakura's face as she turned to face her.

Sakura gave her a blank face ignoring her comment and looked back at the sky. Karin took it as a victory and she smiled a crude smile.

"Right my youthful studs…"

"Hn, I'm here Gai you can mark me in" Sasuke said peering over Gai's shoulder, Sakura took no notice of Sasuke as Karin came up to him and grabbed his arm _Slut._ Karin looked back to see Sakura now gone and walking toward the girls changing room _Ha, too bad you won't have a uniform to change into._

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Gai but I have an important announcement to make," Tsunade said out of nowhere but that didn't see to bother Gai. "We have another student transferring into your class." The class suddenly going extremely quiet. "This is Sabaku no Gaara, he's came back from his European tour." The class was still silent but you could see that all the girls' eyes had hearts in them, one already on the floor.

"Kyaaaaaaaa its Gaara-sama!"

"It's really him! I'm not dreaming!"

*Faints*

"I can go to heaven happily now Kyaa!"

"Gaara-kun, make a sand sculpture out of me and you!" One of Karin's minions added

"Okay class, quiet down, I expect you all to give Gaara a warm welcome," she stated plainly once the class settled down. "Hope you find the person you're looking for," she whispered as she left mumbling something about needing a bottle of sake.

"Well I'm sure Tsunade has filled you in so let's start with a demonstration," Gai said looking overly keen as Lee's hand shot up in the air waving it around frantically as if he was bursting to go to the toilet. "Ok the two lucky students are Karin and Sakura, please take you stances." He looked up from his clip board only to realize Sakura was gone. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT HAS GONE MISSING! HOW COULD I LET THIS..." Gai waved his hands above his head as he cried out loud at the fact that Sakura was not there.

"I'm right here Gai-sensei so don't get your spandex in a twist," Sakura said with her jaw clenched and her eye twitching. "When can I kick this bitch's ass?" The words came out chilling and deadly. _**Let's make her pay for what she did to our school uniform. Shannaro!**_

"Bring it not that you can lay a hand on me, right Sasuke-kun," Karin smirked cheerily kissing Sasuke on the lips for good luck.

"Hn, this is gonna get interesting considering Karin can hold her own against me in jiu jitsu," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Even so she won't be able to hold her own against Sakura," Shikamaru said with his hand on his chin.

"Yer, do you remember the time when she sma-…"

Shikamaru cover Narutos mouth "Do you want her to kill you? She already told you to keep out of her business so I suggest you do," Shika said removing his hand and wiping Narutos saliva off his hand. "That's gross man," Shika said as Naruto shrugged him off.

"Ok girls you know the rules so on the count of 3…

"1…

"2…

"3…"

Karin lashed out doing a front snap punch as Sakura dodged the first punch by a split second only to have Karin's left hand move in for the next strike. Sakura dodged by ducking. "You bitch get off me!" Karin screamed, flapping about in Sakura's Iron grip.

"Wait, what I never saw her pin Karin?" Naruto shouted aloud eyes wide with his astonished open mouthed face. "I blinked and next thing I know she's on the floor!" Naruto shouted waving his arms around.

Sakura smirked as Karin laid on her front while Sakura was holding both her arms backwards with her right foot in the middle of her back keeping her down. Sasuke eyes' widened for a split second but then went back to normal.

"Bitch let go of my arms you're hurting meeee!" Karin screeched in her high pitch voice. Sakura pulled on her arms further back a smirk playing on her lips.

"Maybe this will teach you not to mess with me," Sakura said eyes looking as if she was going to break her arms off. Gaara watched in amusement as Sakura let go of Karin's hands and walked towards Gai-sensei.

"I'm leaving; I have better things to do." Gai was still in shock. Sakura turned around one last time their eyes connected, emerald and onyx he couldn't stop staring at her but he didn't now why.

**Later that Night**

"Hey Ugly what took you so long?" A guy with pale skin and black hair said swinging on the swings. He eyed the girl who had a white mask with a cherry symbol on her right cheek and wore black jeans which were ripped and a tank top that, in a dripping blood red colour, said Cherry Killer with a cloud behind it. **(A/N it's the Akatsuki symbol)**

"Hi Sai, what's my mission?" Sakura said in a cold voice as she approached the boy. Sai got off the swing and walked towards her handing her a black envelope.

"Maru wasn't very happy with the results of you last mission so I suggest you do this one properly otherwise...well you know the consequences," Sai smirked and slowly walk back to the swing. Sakura held the envelope in her hand loosely staring at it. "Ugly, I know you ain't had it easy but…-"

"Tell Maru I want a word with him when he gets back and Sai thanks but I can look after myself, I don't need you or anyone to look after me," Sakura's cold emerald eyes stared into Sai's black pools. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pull one out and lit it.

"Your instructions are inside. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself but he's back and..-"

"Be quiet," she said it in a very slow but deadly way her eyes showed a glimpse of sadness but it faded into nothing. Her emotionless eyes stared at his once more as she bit her bottom lip. "What happen in the past should stay burred and that's how I'm going to keep it!" Her voice was strong and steady, she gave him a quick 'bye' and left the small play ground.

"Sometimes the past comes back to haunt you Little Cherry," Sai said inhaling his cigarette yet again bursting into a fit of coughs. "My Little Cherry…cough…what will you do now? Man I need to give up smoking," Sai said to himself before putting out his cigarette and got off the swing and left.

**A/N sorry it took me so long to upload I'm so soorry if the chapter is really boring but i promise there will be more action in the next one please please REVEIW good or bad i would appreciate it. Thank you so much for reading and if you have any question Message me or ask me in the review and I'll answer at the beginning of the next chap. Once again sooo sorry for the extremely long wait AND A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUPPORTED ME!**

**_!PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**

**_!PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


End file.
